


lullaby for louis

by tinytatts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, harry has so much love for the little one with the cheekbones, harry hates when louis is upset, he also thinks it's hard when they argue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytatts/pseuds/tinytatts
Summary: harry sings louis to sleep.





	lullaby for louis

**Author's Note:**

> before this song was even released, i'd said: "sweet creature is louis' lullaby" .. so this au was born. it's quite short, forgive me. i hope you enjoy it regardless. much love. x

There they were. Cuddled up on the couch. Entangled in one another. Rain pitter-pattered against the windows of their flat. They were content. At ease. They were in each other's presence and that was all they needed.

Louis subconsciously ran his fingers through the other’s short hair. He loved his Harry so dearly. It felt so nice to finally be together, the two of them. Was so lovely to be able to settle down.

 _Monsters Inc._ hummed softly on the television, it was one of their favorites to watch together. "You're Sulley, I'm Boo." Louis would always say, Harry nodding in agreement, nuzzling against his boy fondly. This time though, honestly, Louis wasn't really paying any attention to it. Seemed to be more background noise than anything at this point.

Instead, Louis had his attention directed on Harry. They'd been in a relationship for quite a while now and no matter how many times Louis admired him, studied him intensely; he still wasn't used to his extreme beauty. Louis gazed at Harry, watched as his tongue flicked out over his bottom lip.

Harry was doing just the same. Eyes closely scanning over Louis. He mostly focused on the little things, like how Louis' fringe fell ever so slightly in his eyes and how he'd push it away. Or how his nose would scrunch up just the smallest bit whenever he found something silly. The littlest things meant most to Harry.

Louis had his head tucked in the man's neck and he was absentmindedly picking at loose threads on his jumper. Harry would press the occasional sweet kiss against the smaller boy's temple, letting his lips linger for a few moments.

_“You're the prettiest star in the entirety of all the galaxies, Lou.”_

And he was.

-

The movie finished. Louis was halfway asleep, his eyes heavy, hooded. Harry glanced down at him. He looked so peaceful. So sweet, soft. Harry didn't want to disrupt this, but he'd have to.

"Lou.." he began, fidgeting around.

By this, Louis could tell something was wrong. He just knew. Harry got fidgety when something was on his mind. Frowning, he turned to face Harry. Cupped his cheek. "What's on your mind, Haz?" he asked, voice soft and thick with concern.

Harry closed his eyes, grabbing Louis' hands and holding them tightly. "Listen, I know you're going to be upset—"

"Upset? Harry, what is it?" Louis interrupted him, suddenly worried.

He sighed, "Louis, I'm going on tour."

Pouting, Louis nodded slowly. Eyes fixated on Harry. "I know that, H. You have to. You have an album out, you’re gonna have to tour it."

Harry shook his head, eyebrows furrowed. He gave Louis' hands a firm squeeze. "No, no. See, Lou, I'm leaving. Like– tomorrow morning."

Immediately, Louis felt his heart plummet. So fast, in fact, he almost toppled over. Angrily, he ripped his hands out of his boyfriend's and stood up abruptly.

"Tomorrow?! Are you fucking kidding me, Harry? You couldn't give me a warning, oh, I don't know. A few months in advance?" he cried.

 _No_. Harry hated this. He hated seeing Louis upset. " _Please,_ Louis–" Harry begged, his voice cracking.

"You didn't give me any time to prepare myself, Harry! You're just up and leaving tomorrow morning and that's that. Wonderful." Louis said dryly.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd dwell on it! If I'd told you, that'd be all you worried about, thought about. Tell me I'm not wrong. Louis, please." Harry tried, standing up and taking a step toward Louis, who took a step back, turning his back to the taller male.

Silence. Then: Harry heard it. Amongst the rain, over the booming of the thunder, he heard it. From Louis, there came the smallest cry. His body shook with muffled sobs and Harry's heart absolutely ached. He instantly regretted raising his voice with Louis. Harry _knew_ how fragile he was. Mentally, he screamed at himself for this.

"Oh, baby, Louis. Don't cry, please. I'm _sorry._ For the love of God, don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry." It was true, Harry couldn't take seeing him cry. Not even a little bit. Though, it did make his eyes appear bluer than the sky on a clear summer day. Even if he was just as breathtaking when he cried, Harry couldn’t stand it.

When Louis cried, Harry’s heart shattered. With each little sob, each tear that rolled down his pretty porcelain cheeks, Harry felt weaker. Wanted to take all of his sweet boy’s sorrows away. Didn’t want him feeling anything except happiness. Louis didn’t deserve to experience any kind of pain. It was like a knife to the stomach knowing that _he_ caused this. _He_ made Louis cry.

“You’re leaving me, Harry! I’m absolutely ecstatic, can’t you tell?” Louis choked out, chin trembling as he glimpsed over toward him.

Shaking his head, Harry walked quickly to Louis, attempting to enclose him in a warm, comforting hug. Louis jerked away from him, wrapping himself in his own arms and letting a sob escape him that ripped Harry’s beating heart straight from his chest.

“Baby?” Harry croaked out dejectedly. He wanted nothing more than to hold Louis. To love him. Shower him in it entirely.

Yet again, Harry reached out to touch Louis, who flinched away and crumpled to the ground, confused and hurt, biting at the sleeve of his jumper to hush the cries that slipped past his velvety lips.

_Harry was leaving him._

“ _Louis,_ ” Harry spoke, pain and frustration laced in his voice. “I care about you and I _know_ you. I didn’t want you losing sleep over this. I was looking out for you!” he exclaimed, tears welling up in his own eyes. “That’s all I ever do, Louis! Watch over you, Look out for you, protect and love you. I never have ill intentions. You can’t be upset with me over this, you knew it was coming, it’s inevitable. You said it yourself: “You have an album out, you’re gonna have to tour it.”

“I know what I said,” Louis hissed bitterly. “Shouldn’t you be resting up for your early departure tomorrow?”

Harry decided to ignore this, instead kneeling down alongside him, placing his finger under Louis’ chin and tilting his head up. “Look at me,” Harry whispered, but to no avail. So, again he tried: “Let me see those gorgeous eyes of yours.”

Gloomily, Louis lifted his sapphire eyes to meet Harry’s emerald ones. “You’re leaving me, Harry.” he squeaked, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Automatically, Harry kissed it away. “Not leaving you, no. Never, ever leaving you. It’d be foolish of me to do such a thing. After all, I _am_ completely gone for you.”

Louis wiped his nose on his sleeve, sniffling. “But you _are_ though, Haz.” he replied, voice sounding more childish and vulnerable. “For a real long time, too.” he added, making Harry frown.

“Listen to me. I’m never leaving you, okay? Just gonna be gone for a little while. Only a call, or a text away. Get that silly thought out of your head right now, you hear me?” Harry demanded gently, tapping Louis’ temple.

“I don’t want you to go.” Louis wailed, throwing his arms around Harry and clinging onto him tightly. Harry held him as his frail body trembled. The storm outside hadn’t yet let up and it was all that could be heard overtop of Louis’ quiet weeping. Lovingly, Harry combed his fingers through Louis' feathery hair, shushing him. Rocking him back and forth. “C’mon now, little one. No tears, yeah? I miss your pretty smile. May I see it? Please?”

When Louis didn’t reply, Harry slid his hands down and began tickling at the boy’s sides, causing him to erupt into a fit of laughter and- _that god damned heavenly smile._ The kind that made Louis’ eyes crinkle up. It was Harry’s favorite kind. "There we go!" Harry grinned, making Louis blush and hide his face.

"You know I'd take you with me if I could.." Harry said, gazing down into Louis' eyes. 

The boy rubbed his eyes with his fists, just like a child, nodding his head. “I know, Haz.” he murmured, hanging his head. “Just wish you didn’t have to leave so soon and for so long.”

It fell quiet in the room again, the rain taking over for a moment. Harry wasn’t excited to leave his Louis behind, he was rather needy. Whenever the two were together, Louis followed Harry all around like a lost kitten. Probably because without Harry around, he _was_ a lost kitten. Gosh, Louis didn’t know what to do with himself until he was reunited with him again. To outsiders, that may have been pathetic, comedic even, but Harry knew how Louis worked.

Harry’s eyes trailed over Louis, watching as he yawned. “Someone’s sleepy, huh?” he cooed, making Louis fuss a bit. “Nuh-uh, not me. Wide awake as I’ve ever been.” Harry tutted, scooping the heavy-eyed boy into his arms and carrying him up into their bedroom. Placed him down on the bed carefully.

Louis seemed to be pleased with this because he instantly curled up under the covers, letting out another yawn, which he tried mumbling about how he “wasn’t tired” through. Harry had to chuckle at this. He was so utterly fond of the tiny boy. Louis owned his heart.

“Sing to me.” the little one whined out, sleepy eyes peeking up at Harry. Made grabby hands at him.

“Of course,” he whispered, crawling in bed next to his lover, tugging Louis against his chest. Harry knew Louis was still upset, he just wasn’t being vocal about it anymore.

He’d do anything for Louis.

If he wanted to be sung to sleep, Harry would sing until his lungs gave out. He would sing Louis into oblivion, until the small boy felt nothing but at peace with himself and the little dream world up in his head.

In a mellow tone, Harry began:

 

_“Sweet Creature,_

_Had another talk about where it’s going wrong_

_But we're still young_

_We don't know where we're going,_

_but we know where we belong_

_We started,_

_Two hearts in one home_

_It's hard when we argue_

_We're both stubborn, I know.._

Tears had gathered in Louis’ eyes once again and he was struggling to suppress cries. His throat ached, oh it ached. He didn’t want Harry to stop singing, though. So, he tried his hardest to keep quiet.

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of rope, you bring me home_

_We're running through the garden, oh, where nothing bothered us_

_But we're still young_

_I always think about you and how we don't speak enough_

Louis was slipping, he was slipping so fast. Consciousness was gliding through his fingers and he felt himself begin drifting off. Despite this, he tried fighting it. Wanted to be with Harry as long as possible before he left.

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of rope, you bring me home.._

-

When Louis awoke in the morning, he routinely reached out for Harry, but was met with a cold, empty bed. Promptly, his eyes flew open. Harry was gone, and Louis felt a piece of his heart leave with him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
